A Hero's Quest
by Carrillo J
Summary: Luke's version of Percy Jackson and the Olympians with added characters, starting when he runs away from home and goes on his quest. Slightly dark love and adventure story. Please comment!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note : This fanfic follows the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and I'm try to keep all the characters just as Rick Riordan made them, so I won't be changing any character's personality (I won't on purpose, I apologize if I do by accident). The story runs parallel to the original story and most of the story will be the same but will have a few twists and added characters.

Disclaimer : I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I do own Celeste.

**A Hero's Quest**

Chapter 1

Luke swung the baseball bat around to beam the monster behind the tree he was hiding behind. He was tired and out of breath, but the hellhound was relentless. He turned and slammed it down hard on the beast's snout, but the hellhound just growled and kept advancing.

Luke circled around to try to trick the beast on the edge of the mountain. He thought he had succeeded when the hellhound pounced right in front of him for the shadows. He backed up so fast be fell onto the trunk of a large oak. The hellhound growled at the helpless demigod, already sensing victory. The beast prepared to launch itself at the boy when fast as lightning a blur of a girl sprung out from behind a nearby tree and brought a sword through the chest of the monster.

The hellhound barely had time to yelp in surprise before it dissolved into dust and fur at the girl's feet. She took a moment to catch her breath before turning to look at Luke, who stood plastered to the tree.

"How…How did you do that?" Luke asked in awe. He had been trying to kill the monster for over an hour without avail.

She smiled at him warmly. She tucked a strand of golden bonze hair behind her ear before answering.

"Baseball bats don't work well with hellhounds. Celestial bronze works a lot better." She said, putting a hand on her sword hilt. "Here." She handed him a knife of the same metal. "It's a good blade."

He studied the blade before smiling at the girl.

"I'm Celeste."

"Luke." He replied.

"Come on. I know a safe place we can rest. You must be tired. I know I am." She gestured for him to follow her to the left. "Let's head east."

"What? Wait! What just happened? Who are you? Why did that giant dog try to kill me?" Luke rushed out in one breath.

"I'm Celeste. I'm like you and that hellhound was following me and trying to kill _me_ before it went after you, so I thought I would follow it because they don't give up on a hunt unless something better is around to kill, which was you. It tried to kill you because you're a demigod like me. Now let's get going to. There's a safe house a few hours walk from here where we can rest and get some supplies. That cut needs looked at." She nodded at the gash on his forearm. "I'm not going to hurt you. We have a lot in common, Luke. Plus, two are always better than one in a fight."

Luke looked at her green-speckled hazel eyes and knew she was telling the truth. And she had proved very helpful in the fight against the hellhound. He didn't think someone that would want to hurt him would give him a knife. He nodded slowly.

She smiled at Luike, showing her white teeth. "Come on." He followed her out of the woods and into a whole new life filled with Greek gods, monsters, and wild adventures.

**Please review! More will be posted in the next few days!**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note : This fanfic follows the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and I try to keep all the characters just as Rick Riordan made them, so I won't be changing any character's personality (I won't on purpose, I apologize if I do by accident). The story runs parallel to the original story and most of the story will be the same but will have a few twists and added characters.

Chapter 2

_Two years after Celeste arrives at camp_

Celeste sat on the end of the dock on the canoe lake, dangling her feet in the water. She threw a few pebbles in the water and watched them sink into the baskets the naiads were weaving.

Luke walked with a few other campers from the rock climbing wall backs towards the cabins. He caught sight of a shimmer of golden bronze hair on the dock and smiled. He left the group of campers and headed down to the lake. He contemplated sneaking up and shoving her in, but she didn't seem like she was in a good mood. He settled for just a causal "Hey" and sat down beside her.

Her eyes came back into focus and she stopped whispering the words to an unknown song. She smiled at him. "Hey" She threw another pebble in the water and they were both silent as they watched it sink into a basket.

"Nice shot." Luke commented.

"Thanks." Celeste shifted into a more comfortable position. "I take it you got into a fight with a very angry volcano?" She replied with a small laugh, eyes wandering over the various burn holes in his shirt, and taking time to notice the hard muscles underneath.

"Yeah, the rock wall was pretty intense today." Luke said laughing as he pulled off his tattered shirt. Luke wadded up the shirt and threw it aside. "Come on," he said standing up, "Let's swim. Maybe it will cheer you up." He extended a hand to her with a smile that lit up his whole face.

She eyed him wearily before taking his hand and standing up. She smiled, starting to push Luke but he was a step ahead of her and jumped in, pulled her in with him.

"Luk-!" She cried before plunging under the cool water. As the bubbles cleared, she saw his mischievous smile staring at her. She laughed, sending bubbles racing to the surface. They broke the surface holding hands.

"Luke you jerk! These are my favourite shorts!" Celeste yelled at him. Luke laughed and swam away as she started trying to shove him under. Luke grabbed hold of her ankle as he sank, dragging her down to the depths of the lake with him.

She swam under so she was eye level with Luke and for a moment time seemed to stand still. Luke thought she looked more beautiful than any daughter of Aphrodite with her golden bronze hair almost glowing in a floating halo around her and her gold-speckled green eyes shining at him.

She blinked and things went back to normal. They broke the surface together and swam close in the evening sun.

"Your hair looks like it's glowing in the sun." Luke said. Celeste blushed at Luke's comment, her face going scarlet in the fading light.

"Hey Paris and Helen! Chiron wants to talk to the head counsolers before dinner!" Travis Stoll called from the hillside on the edge of the lake. Conner Stoll and a few other campers stood with him snickering. Luke figured there would be rumors spreading around by dinner and he and Celeste better not be caught together alone for a few days and check their beds at night for any nasty surprises courtesy of the Hermes cabin.

There had never been two campers from the same cabins together before. Campers would never think to date another camper with the same godly parent, but campers with different godly parents were fine. No one really knew what to do with a son of Hermes and an unclaimed daughter, because campers were placed into cabins based by their godly parent. Celeste had never said much about her past life other than she knew her dad wasn't Hermes.

"Come on, we don't need any more problems." Luke said swimming towards the shore, Celeste in tow. Luke pulled himself onto the dock and turned to help Celeste up. The campers snickered again.

"What? We went for a swim. Why don't you go and clean up the pig pen of a cabin for tomorrow's inspection?" Luke said, grabbing his shirt.

"Nothing." Conner said. "It's just nice to see that you both had clothes on." The campers busted out laughing as they retreated up the hill to the Hermes cabin. Luke shook his head, but still smiled at his brothers' remark. Celeste rolled her eyes and proceeded to squeegee out her hair and clothes.

"We better get dried off first and get up to the Big House. I just hope it's good news and nothing bad." Luke said throwing the shirt over his shoulder and walking off the dock. Celeste followed.

**Like it so far? I know the first chapter was rushed so I tried to take more time with this chapter. This will probably be the last short chapter so be happy! Another update soon! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Authors note : This fanfic follows the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and I try to keep all the characters just as Rick Riordan made them, so I won't be changing any character's personality (I won't on purpose, I apologize if I do by accident). The story runs parallel to the original story and most of the story will be the same but will have a few twists and added characters.

Chapter 3

Celeste stripped out of her drenched clothes and put on another pair of shorts and a white tank top. She sighed as she tore through her tangled mess of hair, wishing she would cut it shorter. She had once and hated every minute of it. Luke told her she was overreacting and that the three inches would grow back in a few months. But long hair sure was a LOT of work at camp where she was constantly sword fighting, scaling the rock climbing wall, or trying not to fall out of a tree while trying to shoot down a flying target. It was a miracle that her hair hadn't been burnt, cut, or tore out.

Her hair was the only thing she was proud of. Everyone thought she was beautiful and loved her gold-speckled green eyes but she didn't really notice. No one at camp had hair close to the light golden bronze colour she had. Luke loved to run his fingers through her hair as she studied for an Ancient Greek test. She could only remember her hair being burnt in battle. It was back when Luke and her were on the run across the country fighting monsters together.

They had been together for a few years when a dragon had attached one of their safe houses on the Wabash River. They fought hard but couldn't seem to find a way to defeat the dragon. They were still a bit sore from a fight with a hydra a week earlier and knew first hand how much of a pain a fire-breathing monster could be.

They had headed north, farther into Indiana and very far from where they had first met. The dragon was fast and tracked them for several days, inflicting minor injures before back off for a while, trying to wear out the two demigods. They were out of supplies and needed a first aid kit badly.

Celeste stopped on a stream running along the edge of a wheat field for a drink. Luke watched the golden strands sway in the gentile breeze. The sight reminded him of Celeste's hair when it was tangle free, much unlike what it was now. It looked more like an abandoned squirrel's nest than a beautiful, flowing wheat field. The day seemed surreal to Luke after being attacked like a dragon for nearly a week. Everything seemed like it was out of a storybook his mom had read him when he was little. That seemed so long ago now. He couldn't imagine how he would have survived running away at nine had he not found Celeste, who could make do with almost anything she could find.

Celeste wiped the dragon blood off her sword blade and flung it into the stream with a disgusted look. "How many times do we have to stab the thing before it dies and returns to tarturus?" She asked sitting on a fallen tree. She pulled him down beside her and started to clean out the wound on his shoulder. Luke broke their last piece of ambrosia in half and shared it with her.

"Thanks. Six days is way too much. We need a break." Celeste said shaking her head.

"Get some rest Celeste." Luke said, his eyes starting to fall.

"No, Luke _you_ need to rest. Your shoulder needs time to heal or you won't even be able to lift a knife. Get some rest, I'll take first watch."

It seemed like Luke had just closed his eyes when he was jolted awake by a deafening roar that sounded very very close. Celeste jumped up and drew her sword, having dozed off a bit herself. The yell of a girl came from the other side of the field. They exchanged a quizzical look before running across the field in the direction of the dragon.

Celeste stopped suddenly on the edge of a bean field, causing Luke to nearly run into her. He followed her line of gaze to see the same dragon lunging at a young girl brandishing a shield and sword. The girl was holding out fairly well but was slowing. The dragon would shrink back every time the girl raised her shield.

Celeste turned to look at Luke with a smile. Luke saw her intention and grabbed his knife. His sword had broken about a month ago and he had fought with Celeste's sword until he injured his shoulder and switched Celeste for the knife again. Celeste raised her sword and ran at the dragon, Luke following close behind. The girl panicked when she saw them running towards her and raised her shield again. Luke stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the shields' face and wanted to run away. Celeste ignored the shield but left a big berth between her and the shield and drove the sword tip into a chink in the dragon's armor.

The girl lowered her shield when she saw they weren't attaching her. Luke had to jump out of the way as the dragon whipped its head around and snapped at him. The smell was almost enough to make him sick. He slashed blindly at the dragon and heard a very angry hiss as the dragon raised his head, bleeding. A long gash ran across the dragons' eye. Celeste took advantage of the moment and carved into the dragons' leg again. The black haired girl had recovered and ran towards the dragons' heart. She speared the dragon straight in the chest and sent an arch of lightning into the beast.

The dragon reared up in pain and then fell to the earth with a loud thud. Celeste rolled out of the way to avoid being crushed by the dragon. The girl quickly removed her sword from the dragon as it began to turn to dust as it returned to Tarturus.

"What was that for? I had it under control!" The girl yelled at them. Celeste limped over to him.

"Most people say thanks when someone does them a favor, not yell at them." Celeste replied looking annoyingly at the younger girl yelling at her after she had helped her.

"You didn't have to do anything!"

"Oh yeah, because you were doing so well with the dragon. A few more minutes and you would have been dragon-size demigod bits." Celeste said, raising her sword. The girl raised her shield and Luke took a step back. Celeste shrunk back a little, looking away but held her stance.

"Celeste, stop it. We're in no shape to fight. You're limping." Luke said putting away the knife. "I'm Luke and this is Celeste. The dragon you just killed has been following us for six days. We're demigods too."

"Demigods?" The girl looked skeptical.

"Half human, half god. Your dad must be Zeus." Celeste said. She winced and dropped the sword.

"Celeste!" Luke ran over to her and put a hand on her back, making her cry out more and drop to her knees. A long gash ran across her back, from her shoulder blade to the end of her rib cage. Luke looked at the blood on his hands and for a brief moment he would have swore the blood looked gold. He blinked and it was crimson red.

The girl walked over to look at the cut. "That looks needs to be cleaned."

Luke looked at her. "Do you know how to clean it?"

"Yeah I think so." She said sheathing her sword and leaning in to look at the wound. Her eyebrows nit together as she peered at the oozing gash. "It's not too deep, but its long. It might need stitches." Celeste gasped and shrank away.

"I wouldn't mention needles around her. She's petrified of them." Luke said.

"Help me stretch her out. If she pulls on her back, the wound will tear open more." The girl said. Together they got Celeste laying flat. As soon as she was flat, Celeste drifted off.

Luke turned and stared at the girl washing out Celeste's wound in confusion. She felt him staring at her.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"Nothing. It's just... I don't even know your name, but I'm trusting you to help her." Luke said, slightly embarrassed at being called out.

"Oh, I'm Thalia."

**End of Chapter 3 Part 1 **

**Hope you like it! The rest of the chapter will be posted later this week! Review please!I really like your feedback! **


	4. Author

**Sorry everyone! It's been forever sense I got a chance to work on any of my stories! I have more chapters almost ready to post so expect some new posts in the next week! And more good news: I have another PJO story started! I hope to publish the first chapter after I get more_ A Hero's Quest_ chapters up! Please comment if you like _A Hero's Quest_ or have suggestions for later chapters or other story ideas! It's really appreciated! **

**If anyone has any questions about anything so far, feel free to ask! Thanks! Carrillo J**


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

Authors note : **Sorry everyone! I know it's been forever. I've been working a lot on other story that I hope to post soon. This is just a short addition to Chapter 3 and the rest will be posted by New Year's.**

**WARNING! The rest of the story is a bit more mature! **

"A quest!" Celeste squirmed in the middle of the brand new F-150 Luke had "borrowed" from a dealership in New York. Chiron had told them Hermes had ordered a quest for Luke to go and get an apple from the Garden of Hesperides. They had left the next day and stopped by a truck dealership to get a ride west. Luke had only asked for Celeste to join him. He would never admit it, but he didn't want this to end like when he had come to camp. He worried about Celeste but knew she could handle herself. Plus he would have had the fight of his life to leave camp without her.

Luke looked down at her and smiled. She was dancing the best she could in the truck while practically clinging to his side. The only thing that could get her more excited was…

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Her perfect voice made the original singer sound like a dying cat wailing.

"Luke, love, please try to have some fun while we can. I know how much you want to prove yourself and be the hero, but you have to enjoy yourself some. I think this is the longest we've ever spent alone together without someone barging in." Celeste laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. Her hand trailed down his chest, making his breathing hitch.

"Easy. We've got a few more hours to drive before we can stop for the night. You might want to take a nap while you can." Celeste grinned at him wickedly. She sighed dramatically but calmed down. After a while she drifted off and left Luke alone with his thoughts.

He was worried. This was the first time he had left camp for longer than an overnight fieldtrip. He hoped everything would work out and maybe he would get his father's attention. Maybe things would work out… Luke shook his head and pushed the thought out of his head.

Luke drove down the highway, bored at the never-ending corn and bean fields the headlights illuminated. After two hours of this, he needed a break desperately. The radio didn't entertain him as much as it did Celeste.

He looked out of the corner of his eyes at her, noticing her piercing gaze staring intently at him. Her wandering eyes drew up to his face when he smiled to himself. She shifted again and sighed.

"Can we **please** stop now?" She begged. He turned to look at her, raking his over her body before flipping the turn signal and exiting the highway. He could see her become more and more excited as he found a hotel and pulled in.

He unbuckled and turned to get out when hands snaked around his chest, holding him back.

"Don't be gone long, Luke." Celeste whispered in him in a voice that made him want to never leave her arms.

Luke half carried Celeste into the hotel suite, courtesy of a little money he had "found" at a gas station back in Pennsylvania. They dropped their backpacks on the coffee table before Celeste wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him breathless. He carried her to the bed and laid her down, pulling off his shirt. Celeste pulled him on top of her, mesmerized by his sparkling blue eyes. Luke ran his hands down her arms, pinning her wrists to the bed. He rubbed his thumbs over her smooth wrists, feeling her reacting to his touch. A soft moan escaped her lips. She looked up at him with soft, loving eyes, trying desperately to mesmerize every detail of his face.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" She asked, seriousness lurking in her voice.

Luke smiles at her. He was surprised at how much she looked like she ought to be a Greek goddess. She had a very proud and beautiful face that was serious, but kind. On the right day, he could catch glimpses of secrets and pain in her eyes that she franticly tried to hide from him.

"I've asked myself that every day." He kissed her, savoring that her body felt pressed against his. She ran the tip of her tongue over his teeth and pulled back to look at him, eyes afire.

Luke nudged her head back and nipped lightly down her throat. He pulled her shirt off, as she made fast work of his belt. Soon, a pile of clothes littered the floor beside the bed. Luke intertwined his fingers with hers and pushed her down onto the bed. His lips kissed every inch of her skin that he could reach, making her body arch to meet his. Her gasp brought his eyes back to hers. Celeste leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Celeste curled into a ball, pressed against Luke's chest as he stroked her hair. Her breathing grew shallow and even until she drifted off to sleep as Luke whispered into her ear, "I love you." over and over.

**Thanks everyone who has been following the story! I'm getting a bit more free time (Haha!) and I've been writing a lot more. I'm hoping to have most all of this story up soon, but we never know. I'm not too happy with it so far so any advice or feedback would help (and might get the story posted a little faster)! If you want to read my other story, Immortal Love, I have the beginning of it posted on under the same author name. More soon! :)**


	6. Author Update

Hellooooo! I must apologize for not updating sooner! I got a new computer and lost all of my old work on the story, but luckily found an old flash drive that had the story! :D Thank you so much for the continuous support. Your reviews mean a lot. Feel free to send me any suggestions.

More VERY soon! Expect more of the bad story of Celeste and to see a few gods make an appearance. Happy Reading!

Carrillo J


End file.
